For relatively large storage space, a user may desire to section up the space into smaller compartments for easy access and storage of smaller items. The user may also desire to have the large space back when needed. In the case of vehicle central console or glove box, it is often desirable to be provided with ample storage space at these locations. However issues may arise when the to-be-stored items are small in dimensions and often not readily locatable once stored inside. These small items include keys, mobile phones, coins and receipts.
Some existing designs exist to section smaller compartments out from a relatively larger space. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 8,011,710B2 discloses a foldable panel, where the panel requires at least two hinges for connection and rotation. This disclosed structure may be complex and costly to build. In addition, usable space may be reduced because the panel needs to be folded down for storage when not in use. Furthermore, and even though the space may be segmented via the hinges, the smaller items may still move with no restriction and therefore unnecessary noises may result.